


under your skin (let me fall in)

by vellaword



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Comfort Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Forbidden Love, Loss, Missing Scene, Pregnant Sex, Season 2, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaword/pseuds/vellaword
Summary: But like burglars in the night, they can only steal their moments under the cover of darkness.(a 2x07 ficlet)





	under your skin (let me fall in)

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever nick/june fic, hastily written during season 2 because i needed more emotional followup than we were given. thanks [dystopian_dramaqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Dramaqueen) for giving me the encouragement to finally post it!

  


Even through the radio chatter and distant buzz of helicopters, the Waterford house felt eerily quiet when Nick pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car. All the lights were out, including his own apartment. He glanced at his watch; Eden was asleep by now. Relief washed over him. Right now, he couldn’t bear to look at her.

When Mrs. Waterford asked him to pick up some of Fred’s belongings, Nick was more than happy to get out of that hospital. There had been a lump in his throat the entire day, and he felt like he was choking on it.

He quietly entered through the dimly lit kitchen and hung up his coat, but he could only take a few more steps before the pain and exhaustion he’d been holding in hit him all at once. Nick braced himself on the kitchen island and closed his eyes, his knuckles turning white as it all rolled through him in waves of nausea.

June in the garden. Eden in the sheet. The explosion. The blood.

_ So much blood_.

And like the punch line to a sickening joke, Andrew Pryce was gone.

He wasn’t quite a father figure. He could barely call him a friend. An ally? It didn’t matter, the reality behind those words made Nick feel the sharp stab of loss. He was like a ship cut loose from its anchor during the storm.

“He’s still alive?”

June’s voice cut through the ringing in his ears and brought him back to the present. Nick opened his eyes, blinked back tears. It took him a second to realize she was talking about Commander Waterford.

“Yeah,” Nick said in a thick voice, clearing his throat, “he’ll make it.”

June frowned when she recognized his pain.

His heart skipped at the sight of her as she stepped into the soft kitchen light, framed by her gauzy babydoll nightgown and her loose hair. He rarely got the chance to see her dressed down like this anymore.

In all the chaos, she was clarity.

Without thinking Nick met her halfway and she was finally in his arms, warm and soft and all around him. He buried his face in June’s hair and breathed in the soothing scent of her.

“Talk to me,” she whispered against his shoulder, like it was that easy. He didn’t even know where to begin. It was another part of his life he kept compartmentalized.

But before he could try, the sound of a door closing echoed from somewhere in the house. It could only be Rita. She wasn’t who they had to be afraid of, but June and Nick still stepped away from each other on instinct at the noise.

“Come on,” Nick guided her by the elbow into an unlit corner of the hallway, the darkness like a safety blanket. Immediately their lips sought each other out in obscurity. As he kissed her he didn’t realize there were tears in his eyes again until he felt June wiping the trail of moisture from his cheeks with soft caresses of her thumb.

“Talk to me, Nick,” she repeated in between kisses. He took pause and rested his forehead against hers, holding her around the waist with the swell of her belly safely nestled against him.

“I lost someone I knew today.”

June’s brows knitted in confusion.

“Someone from…” he struggled to put it into words, and in the end he settled with: “Someone who cared, is all.”

June wiped another tear from the corner of Nick’s eye. He let out a scoff, “I’m getting backed into a corner.”

“You  _ are  _ backed into a corner,” she smiled, and so did he. What a little corner it was, their hiding spot. She was good at making him forget how bad things really are.

Nick kissed her again, long and slow, trying to hold onto the feeling for as long as he can.

“Is Mrs. Waterford coming home tonight?” June whispered against his mouth.

“No. I’m supposed to bring back Fred’s things.”

June’s eyes shifted, darkened like day to night. It was subtle, but Nick knew what she was thinking even before her fingertips began to drift down his chest. Suddenly, there were entirely too many clothes between them.

They exchanged no more words as Nick followed June up the stairs, past Rita’s door and down that long hall to June’s room.

They had barely gotten through the doorway before Nick began kissing her again, cupping her face with both hands as he drank from her lips. Her door that still didn’t lock closed conclusively behind them. It had been months since they kissed freely like this, with no one around to catch them. It felt like years.

Bit by bit June worked Nick’s clothes off— his tie, his button-down, his undershirt. She stifled a moan when his warm body pressed her against the wall.

June wasn’t so pregnant the last time. And he wasn’t so married. It felt different between them, but not wrong.  _ Never _ wrong.

Nick’s hands found their way under her nightgown, but only to tug her underthings down her legs. He didn’t want to take that dress off tonight; not when it was hugging and draping her body in all the right places. It reminded him of the first night he saw her sneak outside, her silhouette framed by the moonlight like she was ethereal.

When his hand found her thigh and traveled slowly upward, June’s head fell back against the wall with a soft thud. Rita probably heard that. She couldn’t care less about anything else when Nick was slipping his gentle fingers inside her. He watched her face contort with pleasure in the shadows as he stroked her clit in a steady rhythm.

Then he stopped as abruptly as he started. June hissed through her teeth as Nick stepped away. He walked backward towards the bed, never taking his eyes off hers as he unbuckled his pants and stepped out of his remaining clothes.

Following his lead, June guided him to settle on her bed. It was natural; she was on top most of the time. Sitting up, he helped lift her atop him until she was straddling his hips.

She ran her fingers through his hair, nails grazing his scalp. Nick absently smoothed his hands up her back, shadows moving beneath the thin nightgown. He trailed kisses up her chest and brushed her hair aside so he could make his way to her neck.

Nick felt her hot center against him. He groaned as she rocked her body, returning the teasing from earlier. Taking her by the hips, he encouraged her control; let her bite his ear as she pleased, pull his head back by the hair.

He needed complete surrender now more than ever. And so did she.

When June had enough teasing him, she lifted her hips as his cue. Nick took his hard cock into his hand, steadying it at her entrance as she sank onto him. Finding himself enveloped by June’s sweet hotness once again, Nick bit his lip and rested his forehead against her shoulder. She began to ride him. Though Nick trusted that she knew her body’s limits, he still wrapped his arms around her to hold her securely as she moved.

He wished it was possible to hold her like this whenever he liked. But like burglars in the night, they can only steal their moments under the cover of darkness.

With commanding hands, June roughly pushed him down onto his back and splayed her palms on his chest, fucking him with earnest. He let her take him. The small, twin-size bedframe squeaked in protest against the rocking of their movements. If Rita didn’t hear them earlier, she  _ definitely  _ heard them by now.

As always, Nick wanted June to come first. His hand found that spot between her legs again and she let out a gasp. His thumb massaged her where she needed it most and her movements grew faster, more carnal. When he brought her to her peak, June tilted her head back and her whole body clenched and trembled around Nick with a quiet orgasm. He followed her into that abyss; biting his lip, his hands grasped her hips as he gave a few more quick thrusts and then released inside her, letting out his breath in a short huff and then a groan as he struggled to stay silent.

They lingered for a moment, both listening for expected footsteps, but none came. June legs began to quake in her position, so Nick sat up again to hold her tight in his lap. Her head settled in the crook of his neck, her body spent.

In that dewy haze they held onto each other for as long as they possibly could. Finally, with a resigned sigh, Nick had to let June go. With his help, she climbed dutifully off of him and adjusted her nightgown back into place. When Nick noticed her knees tremble from the fatigue, he guided her to sit on the bed beside him.

“I... have to go,” he breathed, defeated. His forehead came to rest against her ear, fingers trailing up her arm, grasping for the last bits of contact he could reach.

“I know,” tears pricked June’s eyes as she swallowed the lump of frustration in her throat.

“Will you be okay?”

Nick pulled back to look at her. He couldn’t answer without telling a lie, so he didn’t. He kissed her instead.

All that followed was the soft clinking of belt buckles as Nick dressed himself, adjusted his tie. Smoothed his fingers through his hair and slipped his Guardian mask back into place. He kissed June one more time before he left, let his lips linger. She pulled him closer until he had to pull away, and then just like that, all of his ample warmth and love was gone.

Carrying out the task he was sent for, Nick left the house just as still as it was when he arrived, but with more of himself intact.

  
  



End file.
